Shadow is Back!
by ShadyMidna
Summary: Shadow is back and seems a little different. Following his return an anient curse sets in. Will be able to stop or is he to become the curse? Read and find out.
1. Prologe

** Prologe**

(Note: This story will not be in the first person only the prologe.)

My name is Shadow the Hedgehog some can me the black hedgehog others call me a curse apon humanity. Many have called me that during the time when the black comet was threatning to collide with earth. The black alien leader, Black Doom, was trying to convince me that I was created to serve and help him to destory the humans, but I could tell that he was hiding something. The only clues I had was that I had to collect the Chaos Emeralds for what ever reasons. Along the way I started to unravel some mysteries about my past that not even I knew about. I started to remember the promise I made to Maria and everything that followed. Oh Maria I promise you I will find out why all of this is happening. After collecting the last emerald I apeared inside the Black Comet! Despite my surprise I went looking for Black Doom instead he found me and Sonic and his friends were right behind him. Sonic said Black Doom was planning to use to the Chaos Emeralds to destory humanity. Even though at the moment I could care less I could not help but think of all the people and places I have seen and the friends I have. At that presise moment Black Doom snatched the emeralds and used them to warp the comet down to earth which the comet then started to release a paralizing gas that didn't seem to affect me but it did affect Sonic and his friends. Amy screamed at the top of her lungs "WATCH OUT SHADOW!" Black doom had launched one of his aliens at me. I dodged it, but it was heading for Sonic and his friends! I attacked the monster. Black Doom was so furious he started to grow and tured into an even uglier version of himself and stared to explain everything about me this time. He told me about Professer Gerald and this plan to create the Ulitimate Lifeform. How he helped Gerald but under one position. He had to be allowed to use it for his mission. Then he told me about Maria and how she died by the hands of the humans. Then right after I had discoved my true reason for living Black Doom used some sort of mind control to stop me from moving any closer. Than the professer apeared and told everone that it was all his fault and how sorry he was. He also told me how to defeat Black Doom and destroy the comet once and for all. "Use the Eclipse Cannon!" he said. Then Maria apeared by his side and said "Don't worry grandfather you can count on Shadow." and with a smile she disapeared. Just seeing her smile one more time and to hear the confidence she had in me gave me the strength to resist Black Dooms mind control and stand up to him. In anger he disapeared. The Chaos Emeraalds then retured to me and super charged me. With the emeralds power I followed and found Black Doom. And in one final battle defeated Black Doom with the same power he intended to harness. I warped back into the comet and returned Sonic and his friends to surface of their planet. I then went under the comet and warped it into space while at the same time warping myself into the Ark. I found the Eclipse cannon and with out any hesitation used all the power I could muster and used it to destroy the comet. After that I desided to go into exile never to be seen by anyone again...

That's just the before story I will start the real story as soon as I can. Please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 1

Ok here's chapter 1!

**ChapterOne**

" Shadow! Shadow! SHADOW ANSWER ME!" yelled Amy at the top of her lungs." God where could he be!?"  
The pink hedgehog had been looking night and day for him in the forest with Cream and Rouge, but so far they have found nothing. " Hey Rouge have you found anything?" Amy asked.  
" No nothing ye..." Rouge paused.  
" What? What is it Rouge?" Creamed wondered. Rouge bent down and picked something up. She walked over and handed it to Cream." AMY COME QUICK!"  
" What did you find?" Cream turned around and handed Amy a gold colored braclet." Do you think this could be Shadow's?"  
" Of course who's else could it be." Rouge answered. Amy was so happy they found something she swore she could have flown up and above the trees and into space.  
" Oh my god this is good this must mean we are close to him!" Amy said.  
" Or he could have lost it when he activated the Eclipse Cannon." Cream said in her soft voice.  
" I DON'T CARE I'M GOING TO KEEP SERCHING EVEN IF IT TAKES ME THE REST OF MY LIFE!!!!" Amy screamed as she turned around and started to run through the forest.' They may not care that much about him but I do and I will not stop sereaching until I find him.' Then she came acrossed a clearing which opened up to the ocean. The sun was setting and the light made the water look a yellowish orange and was starting look like it was sparkling.' Wow this is beautiful.' Her eyes seemed to glow in the coming darkness. Amy desided to take a little brake and take a swim along the coast. ' Good thing I brought my swim suit.' Amy quickly changed and jumped into the water. She was about to get out and dry off when she heard a noise in the bushes. She went down as far down as far in the water as she could with still being able to see. And after what seemed like thirty minutes the source came out of the bushes. What Amy saw at that moment made Amy gasp...

That's all I can do right now I need to get off the computer for the night. I hope my story is good so far.


	3. Chapter 2

Here comes chapter TWO!

**ChapterTwo**

" OH MY GOD!"Amy exclaimed.  
" Huh... who's there?Show yourself!." Amy stood up out of the water and with out hesitation ran to the figure and rapped her arms around him.  
" SHADOW! OH SHADOW WHERE HAVE BEEN!?"Amy screamed.  
" Um..."Shadow didn't get to finish his sentence when WHAM!  
" How could you let me worry like that you jerk!?"Amy was angry but despite his growing anger Shadow calmly repiled, " Well if you would have let me finish instead of slapping me and calling me a jerk I would have told you. So can I finish this time?"  
" Yeah sorry about that hehe." Amy said as her face turned a bright pink and rubbed the back of her head with her hand.  
" I desided to travel for alittle bit and see if I could..."Shadow paused.  
" What?"Amy asked.  
" Oh nothing. Hey why are you here?"Shadow said as raised his brow with suspition. She couldn't tell him that she was looking for him because he would probably think of her as a stalker. Then she remembered..." Oh I found your um... bracelet thing."  
" Thanks I guess..." Shadow then slipped on the bracelet."Speaking of which how did you come by it?"  
" Oh I was in the forest with Cream and Rouge and they found it and gave it to me." said Amy quickly. She could tell he was getting suspisious." Um anyway do you need a place to stay for the night because it's getting late?"  
" Um no I fine thank you." Shadow turned around to leave but instead found himself being polled into the forest by Amy." Amy what the heck are you doing!?"  
" You are coming with me to my house where you can sleep on a desent bed in a warm house and eat a filling dinner wheither you like it or NOT!" Amy said as she dragged the black hedgehog.  
" Ok, ok fine but if I'm going with you can I at least get up so I don't have to take a bath too?" asked Shadow insistingly.  
" Ok but you have to promise not to run away."  
" I promise." Amy let go of his arm. Shadow stood up and brushed himself off. Then Amy noticed " Shadow it looks like you have a really bad cut on you arm. Here let me see it."  
" No, no it's ok I'm fine."said Shadow quickly.  
" SHADOW!" Amy yelled. He could tell he was about to be lectured." Ok fine. Here." Shadow held out his arm. Amy examined it to see how bad it was.  
" Shadow how could you be so careless the cut is really deep and it looks infected. Hey Shadow do you think you can run us to my house really quickly so I can clean your cut?" asked Amy.  
" Ok just hold on and don't let go..." Shadow sped through forest and arcossed a mountain range when they finally came to the city Shadow slowed down." Ok can you walk me the rest of the way to your house because I don't know where it is."  
" Follow me it's this way." Amy said swinging her and over her head to indecate that they need to go forward.They walked down two steets and past one park until they came in front of a white house with flowers and cherry blossom trees in - front of it." Wipe your feet before you come in please." Shadow did as he was told and walked into a huge living room.  
" Wow Amy this is a nice living room." Shadow was just trying to be nice because he kind of thought that it was a little to girly.  
" Thanks Shadow." Amy giggled.  
" For what?"  
" Oh nothing I just wasn't exspecting a compliment from you... I'm not saying your rude but I just... um..." Amy didn't know what to say.  
" It's ok. I know what you mean." Shadow said. He was a little surprised himself that he was being _that_ nice.  
" Shadow before I forget I need to make dinner so can just stay here and watch tv until dinner is ready." said Amy," Oh and Shadow to turn on the tv just press the red button on the controller."  
" Thank you Amy" Shadow picked up the controller but didn't know what to watch he never watched tv that often so he just turned it on and kept it on the channel it was already at. It was the animal channel.' It was really nice of Amy to let me stay. I think I will rest my eyes for just a few minutes...' Shadow thought as he lay down on the sofa and rested his head on his hands and let out a small but obvious smile.

That's it for chapter two. Chapter three will take place when Amy has dinner ready. Please tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 3

OK everyone here is chapter 3

**Chapter3**

It was dark like pitch black dark nothing could be seen. Shadow lifted his hand in front of him face expecting to see nothing, but yet he saw his gloved hand and him arm." Where am I?" Shadow asked himself." Hello is anyone out there!?" Shadow cried into the darkness. Just as he was about to call out again he was surrounded by a city engulfed by flames." What happened here?" Shadow walked forward a little bit when the sent of burning wood passed by on the wind but not just any wood," Cherry blossom tree wood..." Shadow quickly turned around finding himself facing Amy's house." Amy are you in there?" Shadow yelled. Shadow was hoping the silence that followed was a yes.' I have to find Amy and the others. They should know what happened here.' With that thought he started down the street. The sound of crackling, splinting wood and buildings collapsing filled the air. Shadow passed in front of the park him and Amy passed by earlier.' Hmm maybe some evidence could be in there.' Shadow walked to the center of the park where the flames where most intense and all the trees were a flame. There he was surprised to find Sonic and his friends, including Amy, in their fighting stances. Then next to Cream, holding on to each other like they were about to die, was...Maria! He rushed over to her and kneeled down next to her screaming," MARIA!MARIA!" Once he leaned forward close enough he put his hand on her shoulder expecting to feel cloth, but instead felt a rough texture. It felt like rock. He then realized,' They've been turned to stone! But how?' As if reading his mind a pair of glowing red eyes appeared behind him in the fire lit darkness. Feeling a new presence made him turn around. All he could see were the eyes and nothing else of the beast he suspected to be the cause of all this.  
" You happened Shadow." said a voice in a deep raspy voice.  
Standing up Shadow replied with a confused voice," What are you talking about?"  
"You Shadow. You created this." The voice sounded please to see Shadow's confused/shocked expression." This is what was prophesied by the Ancients. You were _prophesied_ to do this. To destroy the world is your destiny." The voice sounded like it wasn't kidding.  
Never the less Shadow responded," I don't believe you! You have to be lying!"  
" Shadow why? Why did you do this?" Shadow quickly turned around to see it was Amy who was speaking.  
" No Amy I..." He was cut off.  
" Shadow we trusted you." Sonic said as him and all of his friends stood up, as if regarding the fact that they were stone, and started to walk towards Shadow very slowly.  
" I didn't do this Sonic!" Shadow replied even though he was wishing that he really did turn Sonic to stone.  
" I knew we should _never_ have trusted him!" Knuckles answered back.  
" Shadow we trusted you and you turned on us." Tails said.  
" How could you do this to us Shadow?" asked Cream in her quiet voice.  
" Cream I wouldn't." Shadow told her." I swear."  
"Shadow..."  
" Huh?" Shadow turned to his right a little." Maria." Tears began to form tears in his eyes.  
"Shadow..." She said once more as the rest of them joined." Shadow." They all said.  
" No..." said Shadow as he began to cup his hands over his ears to block out their chants, but it was in vain.  
" Shadow."  
" No."  
" Shaaadow."  
" NO!!!" Shadow yelled a final time in a desperate attempt to make them stop. As a tear dropped from his eye a burning tree branch snapped and stared to fall towards Amy and Maria. " NO!!!" Shadow cried. He reached out his arms to grab a hold of them and pull them out of the way of the falling branch. The tear splashed on the ground. Everything except Shadow, Amy, and Maria disappeared into the darkness. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Shadow kept reaching out to grab to grab Amy and Maria's now extending hands. They almost grabbed a hold of each other when Amy and Maria fell into the darkness crying Shadow's name. " Amy!! Maria!!" Shadow jolted upwards to find himself safe back at Amy's house. He was covered in sweat. Amy was sitting next to him looking at him with a conserned look.  
" Shadow it's OK it was only a bad dream." She said sweetly trying comfort. " And a pretty bad one from all that yelling you were doing."  
" Oh you heard that. Sorry." Shadow said forceing out a small smile. Amy could see that something was bothering him, but she desided not to ask. " No problem." She said returning his smile." Oh before I forget, dinner is ready. Follow me and I will show you to the kitchen."

To be continued...

Sorry I will have to continue this later by brother wants on and I'm going over to my friends house.


	5. Chapter 3 Part 2

Finally the rest of chapter 3 is HERE!!! WHOOT!!! I'M SOOOOO HAPPY I HOPE YOU ARE TOO!!! enjoy.

**Chapter3 Part 2**

" Follow me Shadow." Amy said. Shadow obeyed and got up off the couch and followed Amy into the kitchen. The kitchen walls were a blue color and the floor was a red. ' I didn't know Amy liked red.' Shadow thought to himself but quickly dismissed thinking it was a worthless notion. Lining the right wall was the cabinets and counters both were made of beautifully crafted cherry wood. The tops of the counters where a grayish blue color. The fridge and stove were either side of the counters they both looked relatively new. And right next to the window was a small table. The table was made of cherry wood along with it's matching chairs. On the table was a banquet of food (spaghetti, spaghetti sauce, fruits and vegetables). To add decoration there was a vase with a bouquet of flowers in the middle of the table. Amy walked Shadow over his chair. Shadow seated himself. Amy picked up the big pan of spaghetti and put half on his plate then put it down and put some fruit and vegetables on a small plate next to his main plate. Finally before seating herself she took a glass out of one of the cabinets and filled it with water and set it next to Shadow's plate. She then sat down and served herself and began eating.  
" Thank you Amy. I hope it wasn't too much trouble to make all this." Shadow comented.  
" No problem at all isn't this what friends are for?" Amy said with a smile.  
" That smile it reminds me of..." He paused.  
" Who?" Amy asked.  
" Oh nobody." Shadow replied.  
" It's her isn't it, Maria right." Amy said. Shadow nodded.  
" Just can't help but think it's partly my fault for what happened to her." He said, " That smile I want to protect that smile."  
" What did you say?" Amy asked Shadow.  
" Umm nothing, nothing." Shadow answered quickly and lowered his head. He blushed. ' Ahhh why did I say that!? What's wrong with me?!' Shadow thought  
" Oh Shadow here we still need to clean that cut before it gets worse. Follow me please." Amy said. Shadow followed her out of the kitchen and into a hallway with four doors. Amy opened one of the doors to reveal a bathroom. Amy took out a first aid kit. Inside there was some rubbing alcohol and bandages. " I don't think these regular ones can cover that cut so we will have to use the long on. Hold still please." Amy said applying the alcohol to Shadow's cut.  
" OUCH!" Shadow screamed pulling his arm away from Amy." What are you trying to do ... kill me!?"  
" No I'm trying to help. Now stop being a baby and let me finish!" Amy yelled back.  
" Hmph" Shadow sighed. Amy finished by wrapping the bandage around Shadow's arm. Then Amy lead him out of the bathroom and across and into another room.  
" Shadow you will sleep in my room since the guess room is still being remodeled and I will be sleeping on the couch." Then without another word Amy left leaving a shocked Shadow in her wake. ' Wow I didn't ever know Amy was so generous how am I going to repay her... I know! Tomorrow I will treat Amy to something special.' And with that in thought Shadow took off his shoes and gloves and layed on the bed then covering himself with the covers. 'Thank you for everything Amy.' with that last thought shut his eyes and fell asleep.

Thank you for being patent with this I'm sorry for the inconviences. thx everyone.


End file.
